Aslan
Aslan, also known as The Great Lion, is the creator and one true king of the world of Narnia, and generally a figure of all that is good Attributes As he appears in Narnia, Aslan is a large, talking lion, who is terrifying, magnificent and beautiful all at once. He appears in different sizes to different people, although he himself never changes; as people grow in wisdom and character, they can perceive more of his greatness. Aslan is very wise, and a powerful force for good, but as Narnians often say, “He’s not a tame lion.” He is dangerous, and an unconquerable enemy, but he is unquestionably good. Aslan is the one true king of Narnia; all of its inhabitants have faith in him, and obey him absolutely. Generally, he comes to Narnia to aid its leaders and heroes on important missions for external and personal peace, and to protect it from various evils. He watches over Narnia constantly, although he does not choose to solve all of its problems for its inhabitants. Aslan also periodically brings humans from Earth, both to help Narnia, and to teach both peoples important lessons. Aslan is a divine being, and is therefore very powerful and virtually omnipotent. He possesses a certain omnipresence, and he can manipulate, transport, heal, and manifest himself in different shapes. His breath can heal those who have been petrified in stone, boost the morale of the faithless, and cause sleep for others, like Andrew Ketterley. The only limits to Aslan’s abilities and autonomy in Narnia is the Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time, and The Deeper Magic from Before the Dawn of Time. Aslan is the son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, and comes from the land or world – its exact nature is unknown – known as Aslan’s Country. History Creation of Narnia Aslan created the world of Narnia in the Earth year 1900. He brought everything –from the creatures, to the landscapes, to the sky and the stars – into being from an empty dark void, by singing and roaring. Narnia was made in the image of Aslan’s Country, the “real” Narnia, although it was nothing more than a shadow compared to the latter’s glory. At the creation of Narnia, Aslan also witnessed the writing of the Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time by his father, the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. Aslan chose two specimens, one male and one female, of each species of dumb beasts, upon which to endow the powers of thought and speech. These intelligent beasts then formed the first council of Narnia, which eventually spawned the races of talking beasts that populated Narnia for centuries afterwards. Aslan crowned Frank and his wife, Helen, two humans from Earth, the first King and Queen of Narnia. It is clear that all humans in Narnia originate from Earth. Aslan banished Jadis, a half-Jinn, half-giant woman, originally from the world of Charn, who had accidentally been brought into Narnia, to the northern land of Ettinsmoor. He then ordered Digory Kirke, a human boy from Earth in Narnia at the time, to fetch an apple from the Tree of Youth, from whose seeds grew the Tree of Protection, from which in turn he allowed Digory to take an apple to Earth, in order to heal his sick mother. This apple’s seeds eventually grew into the tree whose wood would become the wardrobe. Winter Revolution When the four Pevensies first came to Narnia, heralding the fulfillment of the Golden Age Prophecy, Aslan returned to Narnia in order to aid them in their fight against the wrongful queen, the White Witch. His presence brought an end to the Long Winter. Upon arrival, he began gathering all those still faithful to him near the Stone Table. Aslan greeted Peter, Susan and Lucy Pevensie upon their arrival at his campsite, near the Stone Table. He asked where Edmund was, yet appeared emotionless when told of Edmund's betrayal to the White Witch, though he did say, "All shall be done" to save their brother. After that, he briefly spoke to Peter, telling him how he would be the High King, and showed him the site of Cair Paravel. Shortly after, the Wolf, Maugrim, arrived and attempted to kill Susan and Lucy, only to be slayed by Peter. For his heroism, Aslan knighted him to The Most Noble Order of the Lion, as Sir Peter Wolfsbane. He then sent the best of his army to rescue Edmund from the Witch's clutches. Alas, though, according to the laws of the Deep Magic, it was the White Witch’s right to sacrifice Edmund, as he was a traitor, and all traitors belong to her. In order to save him, Aslan agreed to be sacrificed in his stead. However, according to the laws of the Deeper Magic, Aslan, as an innocent victim, was resurrected. Upon his resurrection, he then revived the petrified Narnians in the White Witch's Courtyard, and led them into the First Battle of Beruna, which he quickly resolved by killing the Witch. After the war was won, Aslan revived those who had been petrified in the battle, and crowned the Pevensies as the new monarchs of Narnia, before disappearing. Mr. Beaver told the Pevensies that Aslan often left to attend to other countries, and that he didn't like being tied down, but assured them he would return one day. He did warn them, however, not to press him, as he wasn't a tame lion. Cor and Aravis During the Golden Age, Aslan returned briefly to Narnia, and also to Archenland, to help Shasta, Aravis and the talking horses, Bree and Hwin, escape Calormen for the freedom of Narnia. He also apparently helped save Cor as a baby, by seeing to it that the boat Cor was on floated to the shoreline, where he was found by his adoptive guardian, Arsheesh. In the process, he helped Shasta discover his true identity as Cor, Prince of Archenland, taught Aravis to abandon her pride and faith in the Calormene god Tash, and helped stop Rabadash from conquering Narnia. Narnian Revolution .]]Aslan was absent from Narnia during the Telmarine Conquest, and therefore most of the hunted and oppressed Narnians lost faith in him. However, when the Pevensies were transported to Narnia by Susan's horn, Aslan returned, and slowly tried to get them to believe in him once more. Although they did not follow him at first, they eventually trusted him again, and, accordingly, Aslan awoke the hibernating Narnians, and called forth a river-god to end the Second Battle of Beruna. Aslan blessed Caspian X as the next king of Narnia, and returned many of the conquered Telmarines to Earth, to start a new life. Search for Aslan's Country and the Seven Lost Lords Several years after ascending his throne, Caspian X lead a voyage aboard the Dawn Treader, to find Aslan’s Country at the end of the world, and to find the Seven Lost Lords. Aslan called Edmund, Lucy Pevensie and Eustace Scrubb from Earth to join Caspian on his voyage, in order to teach them important personal lessons. On Deathwater Island, Aslan helped Caspian and Edmund learn to resist greed, helped Lucy come to terms with her insecurities and need to be beautiful on Coriakin's Island, and turned Eustace into a dragon in order to help him realise his own flaws and self-righteousness on Dragon Island. 's dream in the VDT film.]] Once the Dawn Treader reached the sweet waters, Aslan ordered Caspian through a dream to send Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and the talking mouse, Reepicheep, to the shore at the end of the world. Here, Aslan allowed Reepicheep to pass on from Narnia to Aslan’s Country, as was his greatest dream, and sent the others home. Search for Prince Rilian When Caspian’s wife, Ramandu's daughter, was killed by the Lady of the Green Kirtle, and his only son, Prince Rilian, was kidnapped by the same witch; she planned to use him to slowly conquer Narnia. As an old man, Caspian chose to search for Aslan, to ask him who should ascend the throne of Narnia after he died, believing that Rilian was lost. Aslan, knowing that Rilian was alive, but hypnotized by the Lady of the Green Kirtle’s enchantments, brought Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole to Narnia, and ordered them to find him. They eventually succeeded, but Caspian had by that time died; Aslan took him to his Country, a young man once more. Destruction of Narnia During the rule of King Tirian, most of the inhabitants of Narnia fell prey to a lie, stating that the donkey Puzzle was Aslan, and that Aslan and the demon Tash, whom the Calormenes worshipped, were one of the same being. A great war between the Calormenes and the Narnians ravaged all the lands. Aslan came to Narnia for the last time, and destroyed the entire world. He passed judgment of every one of its inhabitants, allowing those who were faithful, good and innocent to pass into Aslan’s Country, where they would exist in eternal peace, and leaving the rest to an unknown fate. At the same time, a train crash, which killed the Seven Friends of Narnia, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, occurred, but Aslan had them all brought to Narnia. He ordered Peter Pevensie to “Shut the Door”, on Narnia forever, and admitted them all to his Country. Notably, Aslan chose not to bring Susan Pevensie to his Country. She did not believe in Aslan or Narnia at the time, though it is considered likely that she would later remember the truth, and would one day enter Aslan's Country. In Other Worlds As seen in The Magician's Nephew, there is more than one world than Narnia. There are a vast number of parallel universes with their own lands, inhabitants, and laws, all of which are accessible from the Wood between the Worlds. It is indicated that Aslan exists in all the worlds as some sort of divine figure of good. His manifestation is different in each world, as are his specific attributes and abilities. It is clear that on Earth, Aslan is Jesus Christ. C.S. Lewis writes in The Last Battle that in Aslan’s Country, Aslan no longer looks like a lion. It is unknown what shape he takes there, and in all the other worlds. Portrayals in Adaptations In the 1988 BBC television adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Aslan was voiced by Ronald Pickup. In the 2005 film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the 2008 film Prince Caspian, and the 2010 film The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, he is voiced by Liam Neeson. In the Focus on the Family Radio Plays, he is voiced by David SuchetDavid Suchet. Trivia film of Aslan with Caspian X.]] *Lewis originally did not intend for Aslan to appear in any of the books, until the form of a lion appeared to him in a dream one night. *Lewis attempts to convey something of the ineffable mystery of the divine by frequently reminding his readers that "Aslan is not a tame lion." *The words "aslan" and "arslan" are Turkish for "lion". *Aslan is the only character to appear in all seven books of the Chronicles of Narnia. *Aslan represents Jesus Christ, according to the author, C. S. Lewis, who uses the allegory in the books that Aslan is the Lion and the Lamb, which also says in the Bible about God. *Aslan is said to have nine names, but not all of them are given in the series. *His might went hand in hand with his kindness because he was in essence the Father of Narnia. *In Aslan's Country, in The Last Battle, Lucy finds Aslan no longer looks like a lion, but we are not told what he looks like. There have been suggestions that he takes the form of a human - Jesus - since in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Lucy and Edmund are told by Aslan that they must learn to recognize him in their world. *Lucy is the one closest to Aslan and who sees him most often. *David Suchet was cast as the voice of Aslan in Rupert Goold’s upcoming stage production of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Suchet voiced Aslan in Focus on the Family’s Narnia radio dramas (1999-2002). *In 2005 Disney movie, when Aslan addressed the White Witch, he appeared to be more emotional and angry than he was in the book. In the book, he seemed almost constantly calm, but in the film he seemed angry at the Witch's words: - References de:Aslan es:Aslan Category:Aslan's Army Category:narnia's army Category:Talking Beasts Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Characters of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Category:Characters of Prince Caspian Category:Characters of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:Characters of The Silver Chair Category:Characters of The Horse and his Boy Category:Characters of The Magician's Nephew Category:Characters of The Last Battle Category:Animals Category:Male characters